Mongol Empireball
Mongol Empirelball |nativename = Yexe Mongğul Ulus 大蒙古帝國 Их Монгол Улс |reality = Mongol Empire |government = Horde Elective monarchy |personality = Lord of Anschhluss! |language = Mongolian Chinese |capital = Avargaball, then Karakorumball, and then Khanbaliqball |religion = Tengrismball Shamanismball Buddhismball Islamball Zoroastrianismball Christianityball first countryball with freedom of religion! |friends = Every slave ally of mine. |enemies = Anyone who resists me. |likes = War, invading, pillage, rape, genocides, domination, and more war. Other Religious |hates = Being defeated. (Damn it Vietnamball and Polandball!) 1368 worst year of my life, Ottoman Empireball (SHAME!!!), Rebels. |predecessor = Khamag Mongolball Khwarazmianball Qara Khitaiball Jinball Songball Western Xiaball Abbasidball Nizari Ismaili Stateball Kievan Rusball Volga Bulgariaball Kingdom of Alaniaball Kingdom of Daliball Cumansball Kimek Khanateball Sultanate of Rumball |successor = Chagatai Khanateball Golden Hordeball Ilkhanateball Yuanball Northern Yuanball Timuridball Anatolian Beyliksball Mamlukball Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball Kingdom of Polandball |founded = 1206 |ended = 1368 |notes = |image = Mongol_Empire_123.jpg |imagewidth = default |caption = Praise Genghis Khan! |intospace = Right after I into World Domination. (no) |status = Dead |bork = pillage pillage }} Mongol Empireball is an historical countryball that conquered much of Asia and part of Europe before dying. He was responsible for the murder of Kievan Rusball, which is why Russiaball hates Mongoliaball today. History Mongol Empireball evolved from 1ball in 1206. He conquered so many places that he had too many successors. Chinese front He first attacked Western Xia, Jin, and Song empire. European front When he succeeded, he turned to Russia and brutally defeated Kievan Rusball, sacking and destroying many cities. Mongols also spread the Black Death to Europe via its conquests, which wound up killing up to 50% of its population! After Kievan Rusball was defeated, he headed to eastern Europe to prepare for battles with Germany, Poland, Lithuania and Hungary . He succeeded, but he can't into conquer them because his emperor died. Middle East front When his next emperor rise, he advanced to Khwarizm empire and defeated him. Then he headed to Baghdad and forced Abbasid to surrender, but Abbasid wouldn't surrender. So he ravaged Baghdad and killed all of Abbasid's people including the Caliph. When Baghdad was destroyed, he headed to Egypt. He made allies with Armeniaball and Georgiaball to try and conquer middle east. The Mamluks prepared for battle against him. Then he and the Mamluks met in Ain Jalut and started the battle. His General was killed and he retreat from Middle East. Asian front He first attacked Korea and succeeded, after Korea was killed, he sailed to Japan and started the war with Empire of Japanball. When he landed in Japan and killed all the Samurai, his army was crushed by a typhoon named Kamikaze. Then a few years later, he tried the same thing again but, a Kamikaze appeared again and he failed to conquer Japan. So, Japan agreed to gib him taxes so he doesn't invade anymore. He agreed and pulled his army from Japan to invade Southeast Asia. His first invasion was in Vietnamball, and he succeeded. Then he headed to Tibetball and Thailand. He didn't fight them because they agreed to gib taxes, so he left them alone. Then he headed to Burmaball. First he sent a letter to forced Myanmar surrender, but Myanmar killed his messenger and prepared a lot of elite forces and thousands of elephants. But he stayed put and proceeded to defeat Myanmar. After that, he headed to Majapahitball and sent his messenger to force Majapahitball surrender. But Majapahitballdisgraced his messenger and cut his messenger's ear. Unfortunately for the Mongols, his army was in drunk conditions, so Majapahitball easily repelled him and made him surrender in Southeast Asia. Friends * Golden Hordeball - My strongest son. Unfortunatly he wasnt as good or strong as me. * Xiongnuball - Ancestor. * Assyriaball/Arameansball - Hates Kurds, Chinese and is a Crusader. Must protect him from them. * Armenian Kingdom of Ciliciaball - Give me reinforcement in mideast * Kingdom of Georgiaball - Give me reinforcement in mideast * Tibetan Empireball - He respect me and pay taxes to me, so i don't invade him * Ottomanball - My descendants also can into here. * Timuridball - Same as Ottoman. Enemies * Kingdom of Polandball - Along with Lithuania and Hungary he was the last European clay I advanced into, shame.. could of decimate more Yuropeans. * Ilkhanateball - My ungrateful son who break the law of my leader who slaughtering innocent people in Middle east. * Kievan Rusball - XIXIXI!!! I kill yuo! NOW I CAN INTO EUROPEAN CLAY. * Goryeoball - XIXIXI! Yuo guys resisted to me, but I got yuo. NOW I CAN INVADE JAPAN. * Japanball - He didn't respect me, so I came over, ready for war, and died in a tornado (actually a typhoon). But I tried again and had a nice time fighting with him and then died in a tornado (actually a typhoon) * Khwarazmian dynastyball - A weak Turkic empire that couldnt repel My invasion. * Delhi Sultanateball - A hindi kebab kingdom who repelled my invasion to India. And I can't find that damn khayber pass. * Bosnia & Herzegovinaball - Failed to conquer him unlike his Brother Serbia. * Albaniaball - Same with Bosnia. * Qara Khitaiball - Defeated him in Central Asia. * Kingdom of Jerusalemball - This Christian traitor repels me. * Sultanate of Rumball - Defeated him in anatolia. * Pagan Kingdomball - A vain and loser ching chong empire who failed to repel me. He killed my messenger. He even used elephant corpses and elite forces. But it wouldn't repel me. Then his king escaped and i got his clay and elephants. HAHAHAHAHAHA....!!! * Majapahitball - A javanese empire who disgraced my messenger and defeated me in southeast asia. Btw we worked together to kill Kediri empire. * Mingball - This Chinese destroyed me. How to draw Drawing Mongol Empireball is fairly simple: # Draw a basic circle shape. # Draw a blue up-left quarter with a white fire-sun-crescent symbol. # Divide the rest into four stripes using three red lines with triangles facing down. # Draw two slant-eyes and you've finished. Gallery 71C31F03-EB12-4C89-96DF-FC1BAF6D625E.png Mongol no more no less-0.png C3Qpncj.png 'ykDmBJT.png Armenian History.png History of Europe.png San Marino Stronk.png }} zh:大蒙古帝国球 Category:Mongol Empireball Category:Empire Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Mongoloid Category:Nomads Category:Khanates Category:Monarchy Category:Russiaball Category:North Koreaball Category:South Koreaball Category:Vietnamball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Iranball Category:Burmaball Category:Polandball Category:Bosniaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Moldovaball Category:Romaniaball Category:Georgiaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Syriaball Category:Christian Category:Buddhist Category:Mongolian Speaking Countryball Category:Islam Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Afghanistanball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Belarusball Category:Bhutanball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Chinaball Category:Czechball Category:Hungaryball Category:Indiaball Category:Iraqball Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Kuwaitball Category:Laosball Category:Mongoliaball Category:Montenegroball Category:Pakistanball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Thailandball Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Ukraineball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:War Lovers Category:Superpowers Category:Historical Superpowers Category:Christianity Category:Big Category:Orthodox Christianity Category:Tengri Category:Tengriist Category:Tengriism Category:Shamanism Category:Shamanist Category:Buddhism Category:Jewish Category:Buddhistball Category:Jew lover Category:Christian Lovers Category:Monsterous empire Category:Butchers